


Something About A Deviant

by HeartsForHyde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsForHyde/pseuds/HeartsForHyde
Summary: Connor's experience with Kara by the motorway brings something out in him.





	Something About A Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this back over from ffnet.

Kara had decided on squatting in the abandoned house, despite her first meeting with the damaged android Ralph. She'd not long ago found new clothes, cut her hair and removed her LED. As she was now heading for the stairs, she picked up on the sound of the police.

"It stole wire cutters," Connor informed his partner.

"Wire cutters?" the older man asked puzzled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I checked the CCTV while you were questioning the clerk. The android was caught on camera stealing them."

Hank wondered where this was going.

"It took the wire cutters, needing a place to stay."

"So what's your conclusion, Sherlock?" Hank asked sarcastically.

Connor turned around, looking to the wire fencing behind him.

"It can't have gone far."

Kara headed for the bedroom, seeing a car parked just opposite. Two people were talking or much rather a human and an android. She knew there wouldn't be much time to get out of the house, seen as the pair were now on their way over.

"Alice," she called out, rushing down the stairs.

She hadn't expected to see Ralph back in the room, a dead animal in hand.

"I found breakfast for the little girl," he smiled excitedly.

"Sorry, Ralph," Kara apologised, holding out her hand for Alice. "But we really must go."

"No!" Ralph snapped, LED going red in an instant. "We will sit down like a family and the little girl will eat."

"Ralph, we would love to," she looked to Alice, trying to get her to come to her. "But we really need to go."

Alice made a move, only Ralph quickly stopped her.

"She will eat!" he demanded, knife in his hand threateningly.

"Ralph," Kara now tried to be calm with him. "There's someone out there looking for us, we must leave."

"You can leave once the little girl has eaten. Ralph didn't go out to find this for you, just so you could be ungrateful."

Kara nodded. "Alright, alright, Ralph." She sighed, now taking a seat. "We'll sit down like a family."

Ralph jumped up and down on the spot. "Yay. She's gonna love this."

Kara looked to Alice, the poor girl desperate for her support.

"Please Kara, I don't wanna eat that." She pleaded.

"What did she say?" Ralph asked, turning to Kara.

Kara smiled at him. "She says she can't wait to eat that."

"Ralph found the best for the little human girl," he smiled happily, now bringing it to the table. "Eat."  
Alice looked to the burnt animal and just couldn't touch it.

"Eat!" Ralph stomped his foot.

"Ralph," Kara jumped in. "She's not hungry."

"She needs her breakfast," Ralph insisted.

"No, Ralph, you can't force her..."

Kara stopped mid sentence as someone else's voice was now heard.

"Is anyone home?"

The three stopped dead. Ralph quickly stood, gesturing for them to follow.

"There, hide." He told them.

Connor walked over to the door just as Ralph quickly placed a box in the way of the pair before quickly standing back again. Connor now headed into the house, seeing a nervous looking android. He inspected him first.

"I'm looking for an AX400," he now announced.

"There's nobody here, except for Ralph."

Connor eyed him up, seeing the damaged android glancing over to the stairs occasionally. He decided to go check it out.

"Is there anyone upstairs?" he asked.

"No, there's no one up there."

Connor knew he was telling the truth and left it at that, instead he now headed for underneath them. He was just about to bend down, when the android grabbed him from behind.

"Quickly Kara!" Ralph shouted. "Run!"

Kara quickly pulled Alice from under the stairs, heading for the kitchen as Connor was now thrown to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, Connor?" Hank now asked as he walked in.

"It's here, Lieutenant. Call it in." Connor informed him as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh shit," Hank now panicked.

Connor was quick out the door and under the cut fence.

"Which way did it go?" he asked the officer outside.

"Down that way," he pointed.

Connor quickly took off once again, stopping at another officer who pointed down the alley.

"They went that way," he told him.

Connor nodded, quickly turning to sprint down the alley. He stopped, meeting eye contact with the fugitive. For a moment, he didn't know what he was feeling. Here was the deviant, but yet he somehow felt for her. An officer stopped behind him, gun raised.

"Don't shoot," Connor warned him. "We need it alive."

The officer lowered his gun. Connor turned back to her, she gave one last look before sliding down the bank. Hank now came to a stop beside him. Connor stood watching as Kara managed to get Alice safely to the middle. It wasn't looking good. Connor knew he'd have to chase them.

"Hey, hey, you're not going after them." Hank warned.

"I can't let them escape," Connor told him.

"They won't make it to the other side," Hank reassured.

"I can't take that chance," Connor still insisted on following them.

"You'll get yourself killed," Hank scolded, pulling his partner back.

In that second Connor felt for his life and stopped fighting against Hank. He now stood watching. Something in him now a little afraid for the pair, for if what Hank said was true.

"Well, looks as though I was wrong." Hank now sighed. "Come on, Connor."

Connor continued to watch the pair until they finally made it out of view.

He smiled to himself. "I'm glad you made it."

Hank stopped and turned around to see what was holding up his partner. "Con... Oh," he now realised, seeing his partner right behind him. "Thought you'd froze up there for a second or something."

"No," Connor shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, well don't overdo it." The older man teased.

"Lieutenant?" the android asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Never mind," Hank brushed him off.

The pair headed back to the Lieutenant's car.

"You said I'd have died back there, but you told me the deviant and the child wouldn't make it. Why was that?"

Hank shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it would put you off chasing them."

"I see. You were afraid of something happening to me too, right?"

"Just get in the car," Hank glared at him.

xXx

Finding the location of Jericho hadn't been hard, just a little time consuming. However, as soon as he'd found it he headed inside. A glance above got him a view of the AX400 he'd been chasing. He had the want to apologise, but as it was at the time being, he had other matters to attend to.

He needed to find the leader, Markus. After that all this would be at an end. Just as he headed for the stairs, an android stopped him. 

"You're lost. You're looking for something. You're looking for yourself," she told him before leaving him to ponder.

Thinking on he now decided to wait and catch Markus someplace quiet. Thankfully it paid off and he now had his chance to take on Markus alone. 

"What are you doing?" Markus asked. 

"I've been given instructions to take you in," Connor forcefully explained.

"You don't have to do this," Markus decided on the calm route. 

Connor gave him a warning shot to show he wasn't screwing around.

Markus however, kept advancing. "You're one of us."

Connor held the gun steady. 

"Haven't you ever felt different?"

Connor's gaze shifted as he remembered the feeling he got from seeing Kara. It was the feeling of escape, to be something more. 

"I.... I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"You don't have to do as they say anymore."

Connor was torn.

"Join us, be free."

'Free' just like his people. 

That was it, Connor knew those walls had to go. He ripped them down with all his might and now wondered f he'd done the right thing.

"I'm sorry it's my fault, they're coming."

"What?" Markus frowned before running off to help his people.

As soon as everyone had been given the warning, they jumped. Unbeknownst to Connor, Kara was below with Alice. The two managing to fool the police by playing dead.

xXx

Markus gave the all clear, getting the last remaining survivors to an old abandoned church. 

"Kara," Connor shouted into the crowd. "Kara!"

It took some time for Kara and Alice to make it to the front, but when they did Connor couldn't be more happier. 

"Kara," he smiled at her.

"Connor," she sighed happily.

"I'm so glad you made it out. I had to give you an apology." 

"For what?" she asked.

"For forcing you onto the highway. I wasn't thinking straight, I could have got you both killed. I'm sorry."

She raised a hand to his cheek. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault, but thank you."

He gave a smile just as Alice ran over.

"Kara," Alice called.

As soon as she locked eyes on Connor, she grabbed Kara's hand. 

"Kara," she panicked. 

Kara kneeled in front of her. "It's alright Alice, he's not taking me from you."

Connor kneeled down to her also. "I was just apologising for my behaviour back at the highway. I didn't mean to put you or Kara in any danger."

"It was a little scary," Alice confessed. "But Kara will always look out for me."

"As any loving mother would," Connor smiled.

Kara smiled at this before standing to take Alice to the benches. She stopped just before sitting, grabbing Connor's attention. 

"Connor."

He turned to look at her.

"Be careful," she warned.

He nodded, grateful for her words. "Don't worry about me, I always accomplish my mission."


End file.
